yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Showing Tarzan the Tree of Life/Meeting the Night Pride/Home of many animals
Here is how Kopa showed Tarzan the Tree of Life in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. As soon as they arrived at the Outlands, they make ready for their journey through. Tarzan: Where are we going, Kopa? Kopa: To the Tree of Life, Tarzan, you'll see. Basi: Thanks for allowing me to accompany you, Kopa, it's been a while since I've seen my son, Beshte. Kopa: It's the least I can do, Basi. Along the way, they met up with Mheetu, Tama, and Walinzi, Mlezi, Tiifu, and Zuri. Mheetu: Hey, Kopa, back so soon from finding your own kingdom? Kopa: Yes, Uncle Mheetu, just leading my friend, Tarzan to the Tree of Life. (to Tarzan) Tarzan, this is my uncle, Mheetu, and my aunt, Tama, they're the king and queen of the Outlands. And these are their sons and my cousins, Walinzi and Mlezi, they're twins. And their mates, Tiifu and Zuri. Walinzi: It's nice to meet you, Tarzan. Mlezi: Good to meet you. Tarzan: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Tiifu: Nice to meet you too, Tarzan. Zuri: We've noticed you're good friends with Kopa. Just then, Azaad came out of nowhere meeting with his friends. Azaad: Mibinamet! With that, Azaad stopped and make in introuductions. Azaad: Greetings, Kopa, I take it you and Vitani found a jungle to rule as king and queen? Kopa: We sure have, Azaad. (to Tarzan) Tarzan, meet Azaad. Azaad: A great privilege to meet a new kind of animal of any part of the jungle. Tarzan: It's good to meet you as well, Azaad. Kopa told me that you know the quicker way to the Tree of Life. Is it true? Azaad: That is correct, Tarzan, and any friend of Kopa's and the Night Pride's is a friend of mine. So, Azaad and Kopa showed Tarzan around the Outlands meeting with some Outlanders along the way. After the tour in the Outlands, Ullu could see Tarzan, Kopa, Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, Azaad, and Basi arriving. Ullu: Kopa and Azaad are arriving, I'd better go get the Night Pride. (hooting) With that, Ullu flew to the Tree of Life and report to Kion, Rani, and the Night Pride. Ullu: King Kion, Queen Rani, Kopa and Azaad are arriving, and they brought some friends from the Pride Lands, including a human that walks like an ape. Kion: Thank you, Ullu, stand by for their arrival. Ullu: Will do. And not a moment too soon, Tarzan, Kopa, Vitani, Timon, Pumbaa, Azaad, and Basi arrived. Kopa: King Kion, long time no see, Little brother. Kion: Likewise, Big brother. (as they gave a head to head nuzzle) Beshte: Hey, Dad. Basi: Beshte, (nuzzling his son) it's good to see you, Son. Bunga: Hey, Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa. Timon: Hey, Bunga. (as he and Pumbaa hugged their nephew) How's our boy doing? Bunga: I'm doing Un-Bunga-lievable. Kopa: Tarzan, meet my younger brother, Kion, and his mate, Rani, king and queen of the Tree of Life, and this is the Night Pride, Baliyo, Rani's younger brother, and their uncle and aunt, Surak and Nirmala, and these are Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Anga. And this is Makini, Kion and Rani's royal mjuzi. Kion: Welcome to the Tree of Life, Tarzan. Rani: I take it Kopa told you plenty about us? Tarzan: Yes, he and Vitani did told me a lot about you. But why're some of you lions and some aren't? Baliyo: I know, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Anga are considered Night Pride material. You'll get used to it, I know I did. Surak: As well as the Lion Guard protect the Circle of Life, we Night Pride protect the Tree of Life along with all who live there and all who seek refuge there from those who might cause them harm. Nirmala: I have the healing power of the Tree of Life to help all who're hurting be healed. Makini: Would you like us to show you around, Tarzan? Tarzan: Sure. So, Kion and his friends showed Tarzan around the Tree of Life. Along the way, they came to the tundra section. Penguino: We heard stories about a jungle dwelling human, Tarzan, I bet you're as fierce as a penguin compared to King Kion and Vitani. Tarzan: Since when did this snow reached this location all of the sudden? Varya: Because the Tree of Life is a safe-haven where all animals from everywhere come to be healed. Then, they came to the jungle section. Binga: Just wait until you see everything at the Tree of Life, Tarzan, it's Bingcredible! Tarzan: Hey, Kopa, I'd meant to ask you. Kopa: Yeah, Tarzan? Tarzan: About Kion making a lion with other animals, why Anga count as a member of the Lion Guard if Ono was the keenest of sight? Kopa: Because Ono's keen sight aren't as strong as it once was since he's healed by Rani and Baliyo's grandmother, Queen Janna a few days before her journey in the Circle of Life was completed, but he's smart enough being the keenest of insight. That's why Anga remains keenest of sight after Ono, who's now the smartest before me. Zugor: Tarzan, is that you? Tarzan: Zugor? Mama Gunda? Kago? Uto? Mama Gunda: Tarzan! Kago: Hey, Buddy! Uto: Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Baliyo: Tarzan, you know these gorillas? Tarzan: Yeah, Kopa and I've met them at Dark Mountain years ago. Kopa: Oh yeah, I'd remember that. What're you all doing here? Kago: We live here now at the Tree of Life. Uto: Our home was gone. Mama Gunda: We seek refuge here at the Tree of Life. Zugor: Long story short, there was a big hurricane storm, our tree was knocked down, our home was gone, boo-hoo for us, we heard rumors about the Tree of Life, we seek refuge here, and King Kion and Queen Rani welcomed us at the Tree of Life. Mama Gunda: And now, we live here in this peaceful jungle secstion of this valley. Kago: Nirmala helped me with the hiccups, I held my breath as long as I could while gulping the water from the water drinking hole ten times before Uto scared the fur out of me. Uto: I was only trying to help with your hiccups, Kago! Kago: Well, you're not helping! Mama Gunda: Now, Boys, what did I say about fighting? Kago and Uto: He started it! Mama Gunda: Lips! (pulled down their lower lips) Fighting at the Tree of Life in front of Tarzan... Makes Mama angry! Now, can we try and get along? Kago and Uto: Yes, Ma'am. (lets go of their lips) Baliyo: Are they always like this, Kopa? Kopa: Not that we know of since we were younger back then. Tarzan: I'll say they haven't changed a bit. Zugor: It's great to see ya again, Tarzan. Tarzan: You too, Zugor. Soon, Kopa, Vitani, and Tarzan make ready to return to their jungle. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225